The present invention relates to a container-applicator for fluid products, particularly for cosmetic and pharmaceutical use.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/184,975 by the same Applicant, assumed included herein by reference, discloses a container-applicator for fluid products that is generally constituted by a spongy-matrix body arranged proximate to the opening for connection to the inside of a container body.
The fluid product is dispensed by acting on the valve element that controls such opening, which can be operated from the outside of the container body, by way of a pressure to be applied to the spongy body, so as to overcome the elastic contrast and accordingly obtain the intended dispensing of the product.
This embodiment has proved to be valid in many respects but has been also found to be susceptible of improvements, especially as regards the type of actuation of the valve element, introducing a new solution that does not require to apply pressure to the spongy body, such pressure in some cases not being pleasant for the user.